Quand Sirius recontre Remus
by Arcadiane
Summary: Quand film culte rencontre livres cultes... Quand parodie rencontre romance... Quand solitaire rencontre grégaire... Quand mensonge rencontre vérité... Sirius rencontre Remus. - Petite fic à chapitres pour Jo, avec mes toutes excuses pour l'attente. SBRL


------------------------------------------------------------

**Titre original :** When Sirius met Remus

**Auteur :** Ça commence par "arca" et ça finit par "diane", mais je n'en dirai pas plus.

**Genre :** Remake.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Droits d'auteur :** Alors non seulement Sirius, Remus et l'univers qui va avec appartiennent à Joanne Rowling, mais en plus, la trame scénaristique est adaptée de _Quand Harry rencontre Sally_ de Rob Reiner. Mais euh, le reste est de moi. _(Quel reste ?)_

**Notes de l'écrivain (MOI) :** Pas besoin d'avoir vu _Quand Harry rencontre Sally_ pour comprendre, toutefois si vous l'avez vu vous pourrez repérer un certain nombre de similitudes avec la trame scénaristique et d'allusions aux dialogues du film et ce sera genre, doublement rigolo, enfin j'imagine.

**Notes en plus :** Alors ça devait être une longue oneshot comme _La marmotte_. Seulement ça fait plusieurs années que je fais traîner cette fic et si je ne veux pas l'abandonner à jamais, je me résous à la découper en chapitres. De la façon dont elle est construite, ça s'y prête tout à fait ; simplement les chapitres seront courts, selon mes critères du moins.

_- Série : "fics pour les coupiiines" - numéro 2 - _

**Fic dédiée à Jo la star (mais non, pas Joey Star…).**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Quand Sirius rencontre Remus**

Couple 1

« Lily et moi, ça a été le coup de foudre.

– Je l'ai détesté à la seconde où je l'ai vu.

– Pour _moi_, c'était le coup de foudre.

– Il était si sûr de lui, déjà en première année ! J'avais envie de lui arracher ses lunettes et de les lui écrabouiller sur son petit air suffisant et d'enfoncer chaque éclat de verre avec un marteau et…

– Je suis sorti avec presque toutes ses amies pour essayer de l'approcher, dingue, non ?

– Et d'un romantique !

– Ne sois pas sarcastique, mon ange. De mon point de vue, ça l'était.

– Le problème avec James, c'est qu'il était le seul à pouvoir suivre le cheminement de sa pensée.

– Faux ! Padfoot me comprenait.

– Ça ne compte pas… Sirius Black et lui forment le seul cas connu de jumeaux nés de parents différents. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

– Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai fait pour la conquérir !

– Ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, évidemment…

– En fait, il m'a juste suffi de devenir Préfet-en-Chef.

– Il a grandi un peu.

– On n'a jamais cessé de s'aimer depuis !

– … Ça ne fait que trois ans, James.

– Hem… En tout cas, on peut dire qu'on n'a pas chaumé !

– Vous y croyez, vous ? On oublie _une_ fois de prendre la pilule et…

– Ce sera un garçon. On va l'appeler James, comme son papa. Jamy pour faire la différence !

– On a déjà discuté de ça. Ce sera Harry.

– Oui, chérie, on en reparlera.

– Ce sera Harry, ou chambre à part !

– Enfin, Lily, sois raisonnable ! On ne peut pas appeler notre enfant "Chambre à part", pense aux moqueries qu'il devrait endurer à l'école !

– Ah ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'aime cet idiot. C'est plus fort que moi. »

* * *

On était en 1970. Les Beatles venaient de se séparer, et un mage noir du nom de Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir, infiltrant le gouvernement, terrorisant la population. Le seul havre de paix restant dans le monde de la magie était la célèbre école de Poudlard, en direction de laquelle allaient s'embarquer pour la première fois Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Mais à l'instant où débute notre histoire, ils ne savaient encore rien l'un de l'autre.

« Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas.

– Mais regarde mieux, tu l'as forcément quelque part sur toi !

– Non, Sirius, non, j'ai regardé _partout !_

– James, calme-toi.

– Me calmer ?! Je viens de perdre ma tarentule je te signale ! »

Un garçon à l'aspect frêle suivait la conversation en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il se serait bien éclipsé discrètement vers le train, mais sa malle était encombrante et les deux garçons gesticulants lui bouchaient le passage.

« Hem. Excusez-moi ? fit-il poliment.

– C'est pas venimeux, une tarentule.

– Cette sorte-là, si !

– Oh. Mais tu lui as fait retirer son venin, pas vrai ?

– _Pardonnez-moi_ ? Est-ce que vous pourriez…

– Bien sûr que non ! Il paraît qu'on peut faire des potions géniales avec du venin de tarentule…

– James, tu es stupide. Quel genre de potions ?

– S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! »

James et Sirius clignèrent des yeux en se tournant vers l'origine du bruit. Le jeune garçon qu'ils découvrirent rougit légèrement, mais garda l'air très digne.

« Le train va bientôt partir. J'aimerais bien pouvoir passer.

– Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ? fit James. Remus, c'est ça ?

– Ça fait longtemps que tu as des crises d'hystérie de ce genre ?

– Faut pas s'énerver pour un rien, comme ça !

– Ha, ça te va bien de dire ça, ironisa Sirius.

– Je m'énerve pas pour _rien_, Sirius, je m'énerve pour une tarentule venimeuse !

– Si tu me permets… » intervint alors Remus.

Il tendit une main vers la tête de James, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Remus avança ses doigts jusqu'à la tignasse fournie de James et en tira une grosse araignée noire et velue.

« La voilà », fit-il simplement en la déposant dans les mains du garçon.

Bouche bée, James contempla la tarentule tandis que Sirius éclatait d'un rire bruyant qui couvrit presque le brouhaha des voyageurs.

« Elle était dans tes cheveux ! Hahaha !

– Merci, Remus. J'ai vu tout de suite que t'étais un gars bien. Rappelle-moi ton nom ?

– Lupin. Remus Lupin. C'est la troisième fois que tu me le demandes.

– Wahaha ! Bon sang, James, il serait temps que tu rases cette horrible touffe sur ta tête, rien que pour des raisons de santé publique ! »

Mais James ne l'écoutait pas. Quelque chose dans la foule venait d'attirer son attention.

« Oh, bon dieu, Sirius. La fille de tout à l'heure ! Elle est là ! C'est une sorcière ! Il faut que j'aille lui parler… Tiens, prends la tarentule.

– Quoi ?

– Remus, je te connais pas beaucoup mais tu m'as l'air d'un chic type. Tiens compagnie à Sirius, tu veux ? Il déteste être seul.

– Eh ! Je suis pas d'accord ! s'écria Sirius.

– Veille à ce qu'il fasse pas de bêtises en mon absence, Remus. Je m'en voudrais de manquer ça !

– James !

– À plus tard ! »

Sa valise sous le bras, James se traçait déjà un chemin à travers la foule, laissant Sirius en plan et la voie libre à Remus.

« Il va bientôt être onze heures, rappela ce dernier en indiquant d'un signe de la main qu'il allait partir à son tour.

– Oh, ouais. »

Remus fit un vague sourire d'adieu à Sirius, attrapa son énorme malle à deux mains et se dirigea vers le train d'une démarche de pingouin. Cependant, arrivé à la porte du wagon, une main sur son épaule le fit bondir.

« Tu vas réussir à monter ça tout seul ou tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

– Ben, on était parti pour faire le trajet ensemble, non ? »

Répondre par la négative semblait un peu grossier, aussi Remus ne répondit rien et s'empressa de traîner sa malle à l'intérieur du train en grommelant qu'il était tout à fait capable de la porter tout seul, merci bien.

O°o°O

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Remus se demandait s'il pouvait se permettre de changer de compartiment. Certes, on l'avait mieux élevé que cela. Mais après tout, refuser d'imposer sa présence à quelqu'un qui de toute évidence ne l'appréciait pas du tout ne pouvait-il pas être considéré comme une forme de _politesse_ ? D'autant que de son côté, il trouvait Sirius bruyant et sans-gêne – sans oublier qu'il était en train de balancer une tarentule venimeuse au bout de son fil comme un yoyo, ce qui était un signe évident de maladie mentale.

Se sentant observé, Sirius coula un regard ennuyé vers Remus. Si l'un d'eux ne disait pas quelque chose dans la minute, il allait exploser. Délaissant la tarentule, il sortit un paquet de crapauds à la menthe de sa poche.

« T'en veux ? »

Remus déclina l'offre avec un geste et un bruit de nez indistinct. Sirius soupira.

« Comment tu connais James ? demanda-t-il, plus méfiant que véritablement intéressé.

– Je ne le connais pas. »

Sirius fit tomber un crapaud dans sa main, mais celui-ci en bondit aussitôt et sauta par la vitre ouverte. Le garçon eut une seconde d'hébétement.

« Je vais fermer la fenêtre. »

Il prit un nouveau crapaud et s'allongea sur la banquette avec une désinvolture exaspérante.

« Tu le connais pas ? Tu te fiches de moi, vous êtes arrivés dans le même taxi…

– En effet, c'est précisément là que nous nous sommes rencontrés : mes parents et les siens se sont disputés pour le taxi et James a décrété pour les calmer qu'on le prendrait tous les deux. » Remus eut une pensée pour le visage angoissé de sa maman et secoua la tête. « Je ne me rappelle même pas comment je suis monté. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a jeté à l'intérieur…

– Je vois, fit Sirius d'un ton pincé. C'est donc à toi que je dois l'absence des parents de James à la gare. Sympa.

– Pardon ? s'étonna Remus.

– C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ? Linus ?

– _Remus_, s'impatienta le garçon. Remus Lupin.

– Hm, bizarre. T'as un jumeau qui s'appelle Romulus ?

– Non, répondit-il, agacé. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles, déjà ? Sinus ? »

Remus n'était pas spécialement fier de cette répartie infantile, mais il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui fasse sentir à quel point il était transparent.

« Non, Sirius. Black. Sans commentaire.

– Commentaire ?

– Sur mon nom de famille. »

Remus ne comprenait pas. Il chercha dans sa mémoire un quelconque artiste sorcier célèbre du nom de Black, mais sans succès.

« Tu vas me dire que t'as jamais entendu parler de la famille Black ? fit Sirius, incrédule.

– Pourquoi, j'aurais dû ?

– … Je suppose que non. T'as de la chance. »

Remus se dit que Sirius la jouait un peu tragique, tout de même. Sûrement un enfant gâté qui s'était disputé avec ses parents avant de partir.

Il s'ensuivit un nouveau long silence, perturbé seulement par les secousses du train, durant lequel Sirius joua à faire courir la tarentule sur ses doigts et subit les regards à la dérobée de Remus, qui s'avérait pour le moment aussi barbant qu'il en avait l'air. D'ordinaire, il faisait tout pour éviter les types comme Remus – les types sans caractère et sans personnalité, qu'on n'arrive pas à détester vraiment parce qu'ils ne sont même pas dérangeants. Et il s'ennuyait. Que faisait James ?

« Est-ce que James va revenir ? » fit alors Remus.

Sirius eut l'air surpris.

« Oui, je suppose. À moins que la pauvre fille qu'il est allé ennuyer le jette par la fenêtre, ce qui serait drôlement charitable de sa part.

– Je croyais que c'était ton ami ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que c'est mon ami, je plaisantais.

– Ah. » Une pause. « Et tu penses qu'il va revenir bientôt ?

– J'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

– Pour que je puisse changer de compartiment. »

Sirius se redressa d'un coup, offusqué.

« Pourquoi ?

– James m'a demandé de rester avec toi, mais je suppose que c'est juste pour lui chauffer la place, et je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point. »

Ce dernier point n'était pas tout à fait exact, se dit Remus, très conscient d'être pathétique.

« Tu te trompes, dit Sirius, l'air aussi vexé que si Remus avait parlé pour lui. Si James t'a demandé de me tenir compagnie, c'est parce qu'il t'aime bien. James est pas du genre à faire des manières ! Quand il aime pas quelqu'un, il s'en cache pas.

– Oh. Tu m'en vois flatté. » Remus se voulait sarcastique, mais il était tout de même assez touché. « Toutefois, _tu_ n'es pas James, et nous ne sommes de toute évidence pas faits pour nous entendre, alors…

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! »

Dans le dossier "Sirius Black", Remus allait inscrire : "_Peut faire preuve d'une certaine mauvaise foi._"

« Allons, reste ! Tu me déranges pas.

– Peut-être que toi, tu me déranges ?

– Mais non, dis donc pas de bêtises. »

Sirius s'allongea de nouveau en passant un bras derrière sa nuque. Ce petit bonhomme pâlot semblait au moins honnête, donc pas dénué de courage. Il allait lui laisser une chance de faire ses preuves.

« Alors, tu penses que tu seras placé dans quelle Maison ? »

Remus cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Il avait ses deux parents, il n'allait être placé nulle part, qu'est-ce que…? Sirius le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré.

« À Poudlard !

– Ah ! Ah, oui, hem… Poufsouffle j'imagine… ou peut-être bien Serdaigle. Et… toi ?

– Je me demande. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai des antécédents assez solides à Serpentard mais…

– Non, coupa Remus. Gryffondor. »

Sirius fut surpris par l'assurance dans sa voix.

« Tu crois ?

– Si toi, tu ne vas pas à Gryffondor, je ne sais honnêtement pas qui ira.

– C'est gentil, sourit Sirius. Enfin, je suppose. »

C'était la première fois qu'il offrait un sourire sincère à Remus. Celui-ci en resta pétrifié sous le choc. Il était extraordinaire d'être la _cause_ d'un sourire pareil, et à peine ce petit miracle eut-il disparu que Remus en voulut un autre.

« Je vais aller prendre des cochonneries à manger, dit Sirius. Tu viens ?

– Hein ? Moi ? fit Remus, soudain un peu timide.

– On est que deux ici à part le cadavre sous ta banquette, non ?

– Le cadavre…!? s'étrangla Remus.

– C'est pour rire. Allez, viens, je suis à court de crapauds à la menthe. »

Remus accepta sans réfléchir. Sirius Black n'était peut-être pas _que_ prétentieux et insupportable, en fin de compte.

O°o°O

« Voulez-vous goûter la dernière création Honeydukes, les Chocogrenouilles ?

– Ça saute ? demanda Sirius en ouvrant le sachet de crapauds à la menthe qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter.

– Non, mais il y a des cartes à collectionner à l'intérieur de chaque boîte.

– Alors non.

– Moi, j'en veux bien, fit timidement Remus.

– Chouette, tu me feras goûter, décréta Sirius. Vous avez des Champignons Magiques ?

– Eh bien, c'est à dire… »

Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Remus put observer Sirius Black user de ses airs d'enfant de chœur pour convaincre la vendeuse de le laisser acheter des Champignons Magiques. Il semblait qu'ils étaient interdits aux mineurs pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais Sirius finit tout de même par obtenir satisfaction.

« Quoi ? fit-il ensuite devant l'air consterné de Remus.

– Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux ?

– Avec persévérance et volonté, on arrive à tout.

– C'est faux, maugréa Remus. Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne peut rien. »

Sirius engloutit le reste de son Champignon multicolore en haussant les épaules.

« Waouh, tu as vu cette banquette ? s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans leur compartiment.

– Quoi ?

– Elle fait des vagues ! »

Il se jeta dessus en riant. Remus aimait déjà beaucoup moins ce sourire.

« C'est quoi, exactement, ces Champignons Magiques ?

– C'est bon ! Oh, Remus, tu es bleu ! Ça veut sûrement dire que tu vas entrer à Serdaigle. Soit ça, soit tu vas mourir noyé dans un bac à teinture, ha, ha.

– C'est un hallucinogène ?! »

Sirius roula les yeux à son ton de reproche. Ils se connaissaient à peine ; il n'aimait pas se faire juger par le premier venu. À chacun sa façon de voir le monde plus beau qu'il ne l'est. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et sourit béatement en regardant défiler le paysage aux étendues d'herbe frisottante, aux arbres virevoltants et aux ornithorynques scintillants, ignorant complètement Remus.

Quel imbécile, songea ce dernier. Ce comportement est ridicule. Prendre des substances stupéfiantes, c'est de l'inconscience. _Insouciance_, corrigea une petite voix dans sa tête.

Remus ouvrit le paquet de sa Chocogrenouille, en quête de réconfort. Il ne savait pas très bien se comporter comme un enfant normal, c'est-à-dire de façon puérile et irraisonnée, alors oui, il en devenait peut-être, parfois, ridiculement rabat-joie, et aussi, désespérément ennuyeux, mais le seul moyen d'y remédier était de se taire et cela ne plairait pas _non plus_ à quelqu'un comme Sirius Black. Tandis que le chocolat lui redonnait un peu de bien-être, il se demanda bien pourquoi on chercherait à plaire à quelqu'un comme Sirius Black, de toute façon.

Au bout de ce qui sembla un long moment à Remus, Sirius dit d'un air maussade :

« Le problème des Champignons Magiques, c'est que ça rend heureux carrément moins longtemps que du chocolat. Tu me donnerais pas un bout de la Chocogrenouille ? »

Un peu étonné, Remus hocha la tête. Il pouvait se donner tous les airs durs qu'il voulait, il restait incorrigiblement gentil. Mais comme il s'apprêtait à lui tendre une cuisse de Chocogrenouille, Sirius vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui pour la prendre. Remus se sentit gravement envahi dans son espace vital.

« Alors, euh, balbutia-t-il sans réfléchir, les Champignons ne font plus d'effet ?

– Non, ça dure que dix minutes environ.

– Oh. »

Remus se gratta la joue avec nervosité.

« Plus, chez certains, continua Sirius. Ou quand on n'a rien mangé d'autre. Ça dépend de plein de trucs, en fait.

– Mmh. »

Remus avait un don pour faire s'accumuler les silences, ce qu'il trouvait terriblement embarrassant. Sirius, lui, trouvait juste que Remus avait des silences intéressants.

« Tu viens de quel coin de Grande-Bretagne ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

– Hein ? fit Remus, qui n'en revenait pas que l'autre veuille encore lui parler. Euh. Pays de Galle.

– Ah oui ? T'as pas l'accent.

– Non. »

Comme Remus sentait que la torture d'un nouveau silence pesant allait suivre, il fit un effort pour ajouter :

« Sauf quand je parle dans mon sommeil.

– C'est vrai ? sourit Sirius.

– C'est ce que dit ma mam… ma mère. »

Remus n'était pas doué pour soutenir les regards, et celui de Sirius était particulièrement intimidant.

« C'est cool, dit Sirius. J'ai encore jamais eu d'ami gallois. Tu sais dire des trucs en gallois ? »

Au mot "ami", une surprenante chaleur envahit la poitrine de Remus, qui en eut aussitôt un pincement au cœur. Oh là, non, pas question. Il ne devait pas laisser une chose pareille arriver. Ses parents l'avaient mis en garde, cette fois. Il ne pourrait se permettre d'être trop proche de qui que ce soit. Cela mettrait son secret bien trop en péril, et honnêtement, il savait d'expérience qu'il était bien plus facile de ne pas avoir d'amis que de les perdre.

Il se dressa d'un coup pour aller s'asseoir sur la banquette d'en-face.

« Désolé, mais tu dois comprendre que nous ne pourrons pas être amis. »

Sirius eut l'air véritablement choqué.

« Pourquoi ? Si je t'ai offensé avec le gallois…

– Non, non. Je n'accorde pas beaucoup de crédit à l'amitié, voilà tout.

– Comment ça ? Je…

– Oh, je ne mets pas en doute ton amitié avec James, attention ! Simplement… avec moi, ça ne marche pas.

– Ça ne marche pas, répéta Sirius, perplexe.

– Non. Je n'ai jamais pu garder un seul ami, donc maintenant, je préfère éviter. Ça évite beaucoup de souffrances inutiles pour tout le monde.

– Et tu en as eu beaucoup, des amis ?

– Suffisamment.

– Aucun n'est resté ?

– Aucun.

– Mais tu sais, il n'y a pas plus tenace que James et moi, en la matière. On pourrait très bien…

– Non, Sirius, je t'assure, vous n'avez pas envie d'être amis avec moi. Personne n'en a envie.

– Pourquoi ça ? »

Remus se mordit la joue. Il était allé un peu trop loin.

« Parce que… je suis… euh…

– Quoi ? Si c'est une affaire de pureté de sang, je t'assure que…

– Non, en fait je… » Remus se rappela une insulte qu'on lui avait déjà adressée une ou deux fois entre deux "fifils à sa maman", et qu'il avait fini par chercher dans le dictionnaire, pour découvrir que ce n'était autre qu'un vilain mot pour désigner… « Je suis… _Je suis homosexuel_ ! »

L'expression de Sirius en cet instant avait quelque chose de comique.

Remus avait parlé avant d'être venu à bout de ses réflexions et mit presque autant de temps que lui à enregistrer l'information. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour l'improvisation. Toutefois, le premier choc passé, il se dit qu'il avait été sacrément bien inspiré.

« Tu es… quoi ? »

Remus s'efforça de ne pas rougir furieusement.

« Je suis homosexuel, répéta-t-il.

– Mais… On peut pas être… être… à onze ans ! »

Remus n'en savait rien, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir besoin d'une sexualité un jour en raison de ce qu'il était, et à tout prendre il se serait considéré comme résolument non-sexuel. Il affirma néanmoins :

« Il semble bien que si. Et étant donné que tu es plutôt attirant… »

Sirius se raidit.

« Tu me trouves… attirant ? fit-il, horrifié.

– Ce n'est même pas une question de goûts personnels. _Empiriquement_, tu es attirant. »

Sirius détourna la tête. Remus se rendit compte que c'était pour cacher qu'il était rouge pivoine.

« Je pense que tu commences à cerner le problème…?

– Un… Ça… Tu peux pas être ami avec… quelqu'un comme moi ?

– Non, à l'évidence. Quand bien même je ferais des efforts, il subsisterait toujours une ambiguïté de mon côté, risquant de changer à tout moment l'amitié en amour à sens unique. »

Pour une fois, Remus était content de ne pas savoir parler comme un enfant de son âge. Ses mots trop adultes lui conféraient une assurance impressionnante et absolument factice. Sirius le dévisagea, sidéré. Puis il marmonna en direction de ses pieds :

« Bien, puisque c'est comme ça… Je suppose que nous ne pourrons pas être amis. »

Remus ne s'attendait pas à ce que du regret pointe encore dans sa voix.

« C'est dommage, fit-il encore, croisant son regard. Tu étais la seule personne que je connaissais à Poudlard. »

La brève seconde où il soutint le regard doux de l'autre garçon, Sirius ressentit quelque chose d'assez inhabituel. Il en déduisit naturellement que Remus devait _vraiment_ être homosexuel.

« Comment ça, la seule personne ?! »

Remus sursauta ; Sirius se tourna vers James qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Toi, tu comptes pas. On se connaît déjà, on se connaît trop, même – y'a plus le plaisir de la découverte. »

James s'installa à côté de Sirius, lui donnant un coup de coude "par accident".

« Alors quoi, vous vous entendez pas ?

– Non, assura Sirius.

– Pas du tout », confirma Remus.

Le regard de James courut de l'un à l'autre.

« Vous vous entendez au moins sur un point…

– Et toi, James, la fille…?

– Ne m'en parle pas ! Quelle pimbêche ! Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'elle serait déjà folle de moi à l'heure qu'il est, si un sale type au nez crochu n'avait pas…

– Je vais vous laisser, intervint Remus en se levant.

– Hein ? Mais on arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes, reste donc !

– Justement, il serait temps de nous changer, je pense. Je vais aux toilettes.

– Pourquoi ? Tu peux bien te changer ici ! »

Qu'avaient donc ces garçons avec leurs "pourquoi" ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement être _pudique_ ?

« Laisse, James », dit alors Sirius.

Il jeta à Remus un regard compréhensif avant de détourner les yeux. Même s'il se trompait vraisemblablement sur les raisons de Remus, celui-ci apprécia le geste à sa juste valeur.

O°o°O

Surprenant ce qu'il peut être facile d'ignorer une connaissance qui se trouve assise à sa propre table, pensa Remus, au moment même où Sirius se disait exactement le contraire. La gymnastique consistait à faire purement et simplement abstraction de la zone générale de la personne à éviter, et Remus y parvenait sans peine en cet instant, observant d'un air absorbé la fin de la cérémonie de répartition sur sa gauche.

« Pettigrew, Peter ! »

De l'autre côté de la table, un peu sur la droite, Sirius tentait de faire de même, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement de brefs regards en biais vers le Garçon Homosexuel. Il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait avoir de différent. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de différent et sans aucun doute, l'homosexualité était en cause (quoi d'autre ?), mais il aurait aimé réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait précisément.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Remus sourit au nouvel arrivant, un jeune garçon trapu à l'air éberlué, qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à être ici, toi non plus ?

– Non, fit Peter avec un sourire trop grand pour sa tête. Ma grande sœur se fichait de moi parce que je voulais être à Serdaigle comme elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle va être verte de jalousie ! »

Sirius détacha ses yeux de Remus. On venait d'appeler James.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Bien sûr, Gryffondor, _évidemment_, Gryffondor. N'empêche, Sirius en fut si heureux qu'avant même se s'en rendre compte il tapait sur la table avec le pied, sifflait et applaudissait à tout rompre. James fit un V de la victoire et lui fit leur poignée de main secrète en arrivant à ses côtés. Lorsque Sirius reprit place sur le banc, Remus le regardait et détourna les yeux.

« Oh, salut Remus ! s'exclama James. C'est cool que tu sois avec nous !

– Euh, James…

– Salut », répondit Remus évasivement.

Et il revint aussitôt à Peter.

« Eh bien, pas très causant. Ça promet comme ambiance au dortoir.

– On s'en fiche, on est tous les deux, dit Sirius.

– Ouais ! On a réussi, on y est !

– On va en mettre de l'ambiance, vous allez voir !

– James le magnifique et Sirius l'indomptable débarquent à Gryffondor !

– Oui bon ben ça va, on a compris », coupa une voix sèche.

James retomba sur son banc, cassé dans son élan par la rouquine du train.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Evans, t'aurais préféré être à Serpentard avec l'autre mocheté ?

– L'autre mocheté a un nom, et c'est mon meilleur ami. Au moins, à Serpentard, j'aurais peut-être eu la paix… Heureusement que tous les garçons de la classe ne sont pas comme vous », dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

Celui-ci, stupéfait, émit un bruit indistinct. Sirius sut à cet instant que James allait avoir une dent contre Remus pour _au moins_ deux mois.

« C'est Remus Lupin, ton nom, c'est ça ? dit la fille.

– Ou… Oui. Remus, c'est cela. »

Enfin une qui retenait son nom du premier coup, se réjouit intérieurement Remus.

« Moi, c'est Lily Evans.

– Ah, euh. Enchanté. »

Après quoi Remus aperçut l'expression furibonde sur le visage de James, et il se retourna résolument vers Peter.

Tout cela s'annonçait pour le moins tendu.

O°o°O

Tout cela est pour le moins tendu, songeait Remus en pliant la lettre qu'il venait de rédiger à l'intention de ses parents.

Sirius et James s'étaient installés dans les deux lits situés à un bout de la pièce, et Peter et Remus dans ceux du mur opposé. Ils n'étaient que quatre nouveaux garçons à Gryffondor cette année-là, aussi semblait-il à Remus que le mieux à faire était de se lier – mais pas trop – avec Peter. Sans cela, Peter irait avec les deux inséparables, et leur dynamisme bouillonnant finirait par happer Remus à son tour.

Peter était sympa. Peter était du genre à ne pas poser trop de questions indiscrètes, ce qui était vraiment une bonne chose. Peter était aussi du genre un peu distrait, ce qui lui éviterait probablement de découvrir le secret de Remus par lui-même. Somme toute, Peter était l'ami rêvé pour Remus !

Et pourtant, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil le garçon à l'autre bout de la chambre, à qui il avait confié un secret imaginaire et qui ne l'avait pas répété.


End file.
